This invention relates generally to a system and apparatus for tracking a target object. More particularly, this invention relates to a system and apparatus for tracking a person or an animal using at least one of a global positioning system (GPS) satellite network, a cellular network, a radio frequency network, a telephone network, and a computer network using a multifunctional transceiver carried or mounted on or by the person or animal being tracked.
The transceiver may be configured for mounting on or integrally formed with a belt or collar worn by the person or animal being tracked. The transceiver may relay position and/or location information of the transceiver, and ultimately the person or animal being tracked, to a remote user.